Rebecca Black's Nightmare
by Paperflowers596
Summary: a one shot story where Rebecca Black gets killed by my pal Krueger in his boiler room. i think we've all been waiting for this!


I woke up in Freddy's boiler room once again. It had been months since I got to visit my favorite Christmas sweater wearing slasher! While most teenagers would shake with fear at its ominous, red misty glow and the metallic screech of gloved blades against pipelines, I basked in the joy of its gift. It was a gift to me, I'd been a fan of all the Nightmare on Elm Streets. I'll admit Krueger annoyed me sometimes, going against my beliefs of harming children. And why did he have to kill Joey and Kincaid from the 4th film, Dream Master? They were my favorite characters! Joey with his handsomeness and Kincaid with his quick temper and humorous lines.

But I accepted him, the burnt monster had to satisfy his killing needs. If I were a murderer I guess it would be a reflex to slice up an easy target.

I walked into the boiler room, past the row of lockers that Freddy chased me around in my previous dream and into the main killing area he had set up with boilers and rafters high above near the ceiling. The area where Freddy and Jason had their nightmare showdown!

"Hey Fred!" I called out as my voice echoed through the place.

"Just a minute," he replied.

I heard an older teen girl's screaming ring out through the boiler room. It was quickly silenced as I heard Freddy's gloved razors impale her throat and the sound of freshly spilled blood hit the ground, along with her corpse. Ahh, blood.

He came out with fresh blood stains on his green and red striped sweater and dark brown fedora.

"Skye, long time no see!"

I ran up and hugged him. "Yeah what's up with that?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Sorry, killers have busy schedules. Especially with all those annoying sluts running about Elm Street!"

"It's cool, I hear ya."

A little boy walked into the room with jet black hair, piercing blue eyes, and pale skin. He looked about 5 years old. I recognized that kid. It was the little Omen boy!

"Oh what's Damien doing here?" I smiled. "Hi sweetie," I went up and hugged him.

"I'm working for the Dream Slayer," he replied casually in a sweet tone.

"I see," I looked over at Freddy questioningly.

"Hey don't look at me, he just showed up here! I decided he was demonic enough to be my assistant."

I shrugged. Footsteps in the distance clattered closer to us, the sound of high heels. The hideous monster showed her face in the red light as she entered the room. Long black hair, tan skin, and brown eyes. And that awfully creepy "celebrity" barbie grin. I cringed.

Rebecca Black. What was she doing here?

Suddenly she broke into song.

"It's Friday, Friday

Gotta get down on Friday!

Everybody's looking forward to the weekend, weekend

Friday, Friday

Gettin' down on Friday!

Everybody's looking forward to the weekend!" she screeched, invading the boiler room with the wretched singing.

Damien covered his ears in fright and began crying.

"Make it STOP!" Freddy bellowed, stamping his foot on the ground thunderously.

"Partyin, partyin! Partyin PARTYIN' YEAH!" Rebecca jumped up and down cheerily like a prissy school girl with no talent.

"Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun, fu -"

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Freddy slashed her throat before she could continue rotting the concrete walls with her deafening voice.

She sputtered and coughed up blood and slowly stumbled to the ground and died.

"That's what you get for adding more meaningless, God awful music to the world! First Bieber and now this? Good Riddance!" he spat on the newly decayed dead body of the tween "internet sensation."

Damien clapped happily and I high-fived Krueger. "A job well done, my friend."

* * *

><p><p>

Now before you flame me for killing off a thirteen year old girl in a one shot parody, keep in mind this was merely a dose of dark humor. I personally don't hate Rebecca Black as a person; I don't even know her so I have no reason to. But that music video was torture, as I'm sure many of you agree. This story was for shits and giggles and not to be taken seriously. I appreciate reviews and faves. Thanks for reading!


End file.
